Darkness in the Jedi Order
by AhsokaTano00001
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin go on a mission. It seems normal, until Ahsoka encounters someone. A vampire. After he bites her, Anakin begins to notice changes in his Padawan's behavior. Grouchiness, tiredness, loss of appetite. Her reddened eyes and pale skin suggests what Ahsoka already knows, but how will it effect Anakin?
1. Chapter 1: The man

**Hi ppl! Ok, you know Sarahbear00001, right? She has a story where Ahsoka turns into a werewolf. So... I guess I gotta be the other side, right? Lol we have collaborated, and I am going to make Ahsoka a vampire! Poor Ahsoka, I hope from whatever galaxy she exists in, she's not mad at us. :) well, here goes! This is my second story ever, so please be nice in your reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One <em>**

**_Ahsoka POV_**

I cut down another droid. Anakin wasn't far in front of me. We were in a cave, of sorts.

"I'm going to go scout ahead. Stay here, and make sure the coast is clear." I nodded, and he left. I waited in the dark, until I heard blaster shots and a red tinge in the distance. I rushed ahead, the blasters stopping.

"Master! Where are you?" I looked around frantically, but I couldn't see anything.

"Master! Anakin?"

"If you're looking for your master, he's not here." I heard a voice in the dark. I ignited my lightsabers.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" A man with short black hair and reddish eyes appeared out of the shadows.

"Greetings, lost one." I snarled.

"Who are you? What have you done with my master?" He strode over to me, and ran a finger down my cheek. I slapped his hand away.

"I assure you, he is safe... And as for me, I am a friend." I shot him a skeptical glare.

"What do you want?" He chuckled, and took my hands into his. However, my first impulse wasn't to pull away. There was something about his voice...

"I want you, my dear child. I want you to join me in immortality." He looked into my eyes, and as hard as I tried to pull my eyes away, they stayed rooted to the spot.

"Don't fight me, child. I promise, it will make it much easier." Make what easier? I wanted to cry out for help, but I couldn't even look away. He ran his fingers down my neck, pushing my right lekku behind my shoulder.

"Make what easier?" He chuckled, and kissed my neck.

"This." Before I could ask, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I tried to scream, but he stroked my other cheek, his icy touch keeping me silent. I could feel him injecting something into my bloodstream through his unusually sharp teeth, but more than that, I could feel my consciousness ebbing. He crouched down, with me in his arms and his fangs still inserted into my neck, and sat down on the ground.

"Sleep now, fair child. Join your brothers and sisters, become one and the same with the night." I could hear what he was saying, but I was unbelievably weak, and I couldn't even feel when he set me down and flew, or at least what looked like flying, into the unending void of darkness. I lie on the ground, unconscious, until Anakin found me a few minutes later. It was weird, I couldn't move, but I could hear, sense, smell, and feel everything happening around me. Anakin shook me.

"Ahsoka, hey. Wake up, please." He was way more worried than he tried not to sound. I tried to wake up, I tried to speak, but all that came from my efforts was a small head rotation and a groan.

"Hang on, Snips, I'll take you back to the ship." And as soon as he lifted me off of the ground, my eyes shot open, another groan escaping my lips. My neck felt like it was on fire. He set me on my feet, his hand still on my back. My legs collapsed out from under me, and Anakin, with his hand still placed on my back, steadied me.

"Can you walk?" I nodded, and he put his arm under mine, and helped me back to the ship. I sat in the co-pilot's seat of our small Jedi craft, while Anakin made the preparations to leave the planet. After our autopilot took off, he turned to me.

"Are you sure you're ok? When I found you, you were out cold, and looked like you were in pain." I nodded.

"Yeah... I'm fine. What happened?"

"Well, I was ambushed by a group of droids, middle middle middle, I escaped, found you, here we are." I looked at him skeptically.

"And... The middle?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"I uh... Got captured." I shrugged.

"Figures. I'm going to go to sleep, I have a stomach ache." He nodded.

"Ok. I'll tell you when we get to Couroscant." I nodded, and headed to my room. I closed the door, and sank down on the floor. I put my head in my hands, trying to process all that had happened. That man... I knew that I wasn't supposed to feel attachment, but I couldn't get him out of my head. He was attractive, sure, but it was more than that. It was the confidence in his voice, the icy, silky smooth touch of his fingers, and the strength he held me with. I didn't even know who he was, I couldn't think like this! I went into the fresher, and splashed some water on my face. But when I looked up, I almost fell backwards. My eyes were blood red, fluorescent, and my pupils were black as night.

"So beautiful, aren't they?" I whipped around to find the man in my room, standing in front of my bed.

"What did you do to me?" He chuckled, and took my hand, and led me into the bedroom. He ran his fingers across my collarbone, making me shudder.

"My dear, isn't it obvious? I've turned you into a beautiful creature, even more beautiful than you already are."

"Please...leave me alone. I can't have this." He laughed, and grabbed my wrists, forcefully, but not enough so to hurt.

"My dear, sweet Ahsoka, you misunderstand." I stared at him in horror.

"How do you know my name?"

"I have watched you, ever since you came here. I've seen what you're capable of, I know that you're a Jedi. As soon as you change, I can take you away from there. We can live with the others." I pulled away from his grasp, backing away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." He chuckled. Then with amazing speed, he pulled me into his arms, and spoke with his face inches from mine.

"They don't understand you, Ahsoka. They don't appreciate you the way I do. They throw you onto the front lines, they think you're expendable. Not to me, you're irreplaceable. I would treat you like the princess you are, Ahsoka." I tried to pull away from him. He looked me in the eyes and suddenly I couldn't move. I centered myself with the force, and managed to break his gaze for enough time to shout.

"Anakin, help!" But before I could mutter anything else, he kissed me. I froze. I tried, but I couldn't get away. I was starting to get out of breath, when Anakin burst through the door.

"Get away from her!" He snapped up, letting me go. I felt my knees weaken, and leaned on the bed for support.

"So, the Jedi comes once again." Anakin ignited his lightsaber, and struck him. It didn't do anything. Anakin and I looked at each other in equal panic.

"Foolish. Ahsoka, why do you rely on him for protection, when I could protect you so much better?" Anakin looked at me, and I looked at the man.

"I will never come with you." He smirked.

"We'll see. The change is inevitable, either way." He jumped past Anakin, ran to the door, and surprising us both, jumped into the void of space. Anakin ran and pressed the button, closing the door. Without hesitation, he turned around to me and ran to me.

"You ok? What happened, what did he do?" I sighed, and sat down on the bed.

"Thank the force, nothing. Yes, I'm ok." He looked at me, and gasped.

"Your eyes!" I sighed.

"They're red, I know. Can I just... Can I be alone?" He nodded.

"Ok, but if you need anything, I'm in the other room." He left, and I lie down in bed. As soon as my eyes closed, I felt a pair of ice cold arms cradle me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How was it? This won't turn lemony, not yet. Maybe it will. Idk Please tell me what you think! Oh, and be sure to check out A jedi's best friend, the werewolf version, by <strong>**Sarahbear00001!**


	2. Chapter 2: He returns

**Hi guys! So yeah, thanks for the support on chapter one! Anyways, I'm not sure if this will turn lemony or not, (definitely not full-pickle lemony) but maybe some make out sessions or whatnot. So just in case you were curious! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two **

**Ahsoka POV**

* * *

><p>I glanced over my shoulder to see the man's arms around me. He looked into my eyes, but I was faster, and looked away.<p>

"Please leave!" I tried to shout, hoping maybe Anakin heard me, but it was barely more than a whisper. I felt him run a finger down my cheek.

"Why do you want me gone so badly? I only want to help you." He pulled my chin towards him, and inevitably our eyes met. I was locked into position, but I could still speak.

"Ana-!" He put an icy finger across my lips.

"Please don't call him in. Don't fear me."

"Fear you? You bit me! I don't know what you did to me, but I don't like it. You need to leave, just leave already!" He chuckled, even though I had been totally serious.

"I can read you like an open book, Ahsoka. I know that's not what you really want." I was shaking. He was ice cold, to start, and I guess you could say I was scared.

"I told you, don't fear me. You are the most precious thing in the universe to me, I wouldn't ever hurt you." His gaze was still on me, but he gave me a break long enough to move a bit.

"Then what's this!" I pulled down my collar to reveal the already scarred teeth marks.

"That, my dear, is a gift to you. Immortality, unforetold strength, unimaginable speed." He ran a finger down it, making me flinch. It still hurt.

"It still causes you pain, I see. Let me take that pain away." He kissed my neck where the bites existed. He maintained eye contact with me, so even if I wanted to I couldn't pull away. I felt utterly helpless. He kept up the kiss, I felt him licking the wound. I wanted to punch him off of the bed. But even as angry as I was, it definitely stopped hurting. He looked back up at me, and smiled.

"How about now, dear Ahsoka. I told you I could take the pain away. " I ran a hand over where it was, but I couldn't feel it anymore. I got up, and went to the fresher and looked in the mirror, him not far behind me. It was amazing. There was no pain, only a faint outline of teeth. It was like it wasn't ever there!

"How did you-?" He put his arm around me, and led me back to the bedroom.

" I told you, I can take the pain away." I turned, as did he, at the sound of Anakin coming towards my room.

"I'm afraid this time, I really must be going. When you change, I'll come for you." He traced my jawline, then I felt a whoosh of air, and he was gone. I didn't see where he went, but he was gone. Anakin entered a few seconds after.

"You ok? I thought I heard voices in here. Oh, and we're almost to Couroscant." Should I tell him? I decided it was best to keep it a secret. He didn't need to know about him, whoever he was.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Nobody else in here." He came in a bit further, and put his hand on my shoulder. Surprisingly, his touch felt like fire on my skin, hot to the touch. I automatically flinched, earning a concerned look from Anakin.

"What happened to you? You look so...shaken." I sighed. Ok, maybe he should know.

"When you went to scout ahead, a man showed up. The same man that was in here a little bit ago. There's something about his eyes, that when he looks at you, you can't move, or speak, or anything. He was talking about... I don't know, "others", and he bit me." I pulled down the collar to show him. "Now he keeps coming to me, claiming that he wants to help me change."

"What!?" I realized what I had said.

"I mean change into whatever he is. When he bit me, I felt him inject something into my blood. It felt like everything was out of reach, even the force." I sat down on the bed, as did Anakin. He looked at me, and put an arm around me, when I realized I was trembling.

"You said when he looked into your eyes, that you couldn't move?" I nodded.

"You also said he kept talking about changing. Do you know what he meant?" I shook my head.

"No... It's all kind of blurry. I don't really remember much, like, how I got back to the ship."

"I helped you back. You said you had a stomach ache, and came in here." I nodded.

"He came back. After you left, I was lying in bed and he out his arms around me. I tried so hard to get away from him, but he made the mark quit hurting, and everything else is a blank." I couldn't control the shaking. "He's going to come back, I know it." A rare thing for Anakin to do, he hugged me.

"I won't let him. And I promise, you won't change." I looked at him.

"How? He closed the wound, it's too late. Look at my eyes." He got up, and returned with a kit.

"Maybe if we know what he put in you, there might be a cure." I sighed.

"Ok, go ahead." He moved my right lekku, and took a syringe out.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" He chuckled.

"Trust me. Ok, here we go." He stuck it into my neck, and pulled out a small amount of blood, maybe a couple of drops. I saw him frown.

"What's the matter?" He scratched his chin, then turned to me.

"Togruta blood is red, right?" I nodded.

"Well, look at this." He held it up, and I gasped. It was dark purple, almost black. He put the sample into the device, and it beeped after a few seconds.

"Well?" He shrugged.

"The device can't make heads or tails of it..." I sighed.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. Trust me."

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO? How was it? Please leave a review, they mean so much to me! Peace!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Change Starts

**Hey guys! Ughhh... I'm on the late bus, with the elementary schoolers, and two of them are beating each other with stuffed monkeys, and being ridiculously annoying. So, I popped in the earbuds, sparked up the notes app, and decided to get busy! I hope you like it, this one took a lot of thought. Enjoy! Ouch! One of them slammed their head into my shoulder! Reason #4 why I hate little kids. ( oh, and sorry for the long wait. I thought about this for a long time.) **

**Chapter Three**

**_Ahsoka's POV_**

We landed outside of the Jedi temple, and Anakin ushered me inside.

"Anakin, would you slow down?" He handed me his cloak, but instead of waiting for me to put it on, he yanked it on, pulling the hood up.

"Ah- hey!" He snickered, but kept pulling the edges of the hood down to shield my face.

"Keep the hood on, and don't say anything. I don't want anyone to see you until we get this figured out." I rolled my eyes, which he couldn't see, and looked up at him.

"You do realize that only my eyes are different? Why can't I speak?"

"Your voice is lower than normal, and you're skin is a bit paler. Just...trust me, we should keep this quiet." I looked at him with skepticism.

"Anakin, calm down. You would only notice those if you were looking for them. Besides, won't the cloak draw attention enough?"

"Just until we get to the med bay." I sighed, but nodded. We walked in silence, not running into anybody, until we reached the med bay. We entered, and a medic greeted us right away.

"Greetings, master Skywalker, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's for Ahsoka." I took off the cloak, and he continued. "We were on a mission when we got separated. She was bitten by a creature, and I think it injected her with something." She came over to me, and looked me over.

"With all due respect, master Skywalker, I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

"Snips, show her your neck." I pulled down the collar, and showed her.

"That's a nasty scar you have there, but it's far too old to be causing what you're describing." I could tell Anakin was losing his patience.

"Well what about her eyes?" She looked at my eyes, and turned back to him with a scowl.

"Master Skywalker, her eyes are fine." She handed me a mirror. I looked, and saw that my eyes were their normal blue.

"I'm telling you, that thing did something to her." She looked at him with a slightly sarcastic expression.

"And I'm telling you, she's fine. Maybe you should get some rest, master Skywalker." He sighed.

"Ok, well, thanks anyway." We left, and headed for our quarters. We stepped inside, and Anakin plopped down on the couch with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, that was a bust." I nodded. I was about to speak, when a random wave of nausea washed over me. I bit back a gag. I felt another, and ran to the fresher, pushing Anakin out of the way. But when I got to the fresher, I didn't throw up. I wanted to, but all that resulted was dry heaves. Then that's when I started coughing. Coughing blood. My insides were on fire, my head pounding. Heave after heave left a small trickle of blood running down my chin. My hands were scarlet from wiping it off of my mouth. A white towel was shoved to my mouth just in time to catch a spurt of blood. I felt a pair of hands pick me up. Anakin carried me out of the fresher, and quickly set me on my bed.

"I'm gonna go get someone." He ran out of the room, leaving me alone. Or so it would have appeared.

"Drink this." I looked over at my door, and saw the man. He held a vial of strange white liquid. He must have seen my skepticism.

"If you want it to stop, you need to drink this." I sighed, and drank the strange milky substance. It didn't taste like anything, but I soon felt the pain leave. Trembling with fright, I looked up to him. He began to speak before I could get a word in.

"Fear not, my dear Ahsoka. It will be painless, I assure you. When you wake, I will be close by."

"Please... Just leave me alone!" He ran an icy finger across my cheek.

"I can see into your mind Ahsoka. I know that's not what you really want. But I should be going before your friend returns." He chuckled, and kissed my hand.

"Until then." He left, and I heard the door open. I looked up to see Obi-wan and Anakin. Obi-wan came over to me and took my pulse, or at least I thought so. Everything was kind of slurred, like I was stuck in slow motion. He waved a hand in front of my face.

"Ahso...an you..ear me?" I couldn't really answer. It felt like I was in a bubble, and everything and everyone else was on the outside. It was almost like I was filling with warmth, starting from my feet and slowly heading for my head. And then with a sudden sense of dread, I realized that I couldn't give into the warmth. I barely felt someone, Obi- wan or Anakin I couldn't tell, pick me up. I fought the warmth, which even though it felt familiar and safe, I knew would be the end of me. My eyes kept fluttering open and closed, but eventually my exhaustion caved in.

**_Obi-wan's POV_**

**_Outside the med bay..._**

"So start from the beginning. Tell me everything that happened." I was still trying to process what was happening. Ahsoka seemed fine one minute, and the next she's holding onto life itself.

"Well, we got separated, and I found her unconscious on the ground. I helped her to the ship, and this guy showed up. He kept talking about bringing Ahsoka somewhere, but I attacked him. Lightsabers are useless on him, and then he just jumped into the dead of space. We came back, I told her to go get the bite wound on her neck checked out, and-" I interrupted him.

"Wait, a bite mark on her neck?" I turned to him. "Why didn't you say something before?" He just shrugged.

"I didn't think it was relevant."

"It's majorly relevant!" I yelled. "Because if you're describing what I think you are, I think that man might have been a vampire." He looked confused.

"Excuse me, a what?" I sighed.

"A vampire. An ancient being, eradicated thousands of years ago, or so we thought. They're extremely dangerous. They're basically immortal, no weapon can stand against them."

"...That sounds just like-"

"The Son? Yes, he was one. And with his destruction, I was certain that they were destroyed, but I was wrong." He opened his mouth to speak, but the nurse entered.

"She's showing signs of waking up." We entered, and looked at her. She was breathing very slowly, almost not at all. Her skin looked horribly pale, and her eyes were shut tightly. She groaned, and turned her head to us.

"Snips?" Anakin said her name, but her only retort was a cry of pain. She put her hands up to her face, and shrieked. The nurse moved them, and gasped. Ahsoka shakily pulled her hands away, and let the nurse tend to it. Anakin and I looked, and we both looked at each other, shocked. Her facial markings were outlined in scarlet red, and the little diamond in the center of her forehead was filled in red. She opened her eyes, and I stifled another surprised gasp. They were blood red. Anakin didn't seem surprised.

"Ahsoka, can you hear me?" She looked at me.

"Yes. I can hear you." Her voice too had changed. It was smooth, and silky with a kind of purr behind it. It was lower, and it sounded like she was older than she was. It was terrifyingly perfect.


	4. Chapter 4: You're acting Weird

**Hi! So I know that it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm sorry, but high school is TOUGH. ugh. Me and Sarahbear00001 have been studying a lot recently, and we still have a lot to catch up on. We're study-buddies. Oh, and she's told me to tell you that she will be taking a break from fan fiction for a while. But yeah, so this is going to be a bit longer than the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahsoka's POV <em>**

"Yes. I can hear you." I looked around, and was immediately met with a stinging in my eyes. The light above me was really bright. Putting a hand above my eyes, I sighed, when I noticed the way air filled and exited my lungs. It felt hollow, like blowing air into a cup through a straw. I still needed oxygen, that much was clear, but I bet I could hold my breath for a lot longer than before.  
>"Ar-Are you ok?" Anakin's voice broke my thoughts.<br>"Yeah, I just... " I couldn't help but stop mid sentence. I heard the sound of a clones muffled grunt. He was getting stitches in the next space, separate from us by only a curtain. But more than anything, that smell... It was warm and inviting, promising to alleviate the small pain in the pit of my stomach that I only just noticed. It took all of my self control to keep from ripping the curtain open.  
>"I'm just tired. " I got off of the bed, and walked past them, trying desperately not to turn around. I could hear them talking, but I didn't care. I needed to get away. I walked to my room, and was less than surprised when he was waiting for me. But this encounter was different. I wasn't angry, or scared, or...anything. He smiled at me, and I felt myself walk towards him, my legs of their own free will.<br>"So beautiful..." He outlined my markings, and my skin felt like electricity was crackling on the surface of my skin. To say the least, it felt utterly amazing.  
>"It occurred to me," he said, intertwining my fingers with his,"that you don't even know my name." I turned to him, his eyes sparkling with such intensity, that I didn't even remember why I didn't like him in the first place.<br>"What is your name?" He chuckled. Running a finger down my cheek, he answered.  
>"Loren. My name is Loren, dear." I wanted to chuckle, but I suddenly felt a large pain in my stomach, worse than before. It felt like there was a fire inside if me, and it's flames were slowly creeping up my throat. He pulled his hand away.<br>"But more than formalities, I came here to help you." He pulled out a small knife from his pocket and made a slash in his arm. Then, I couldn't help but notice my mouth watering and my hands tremble. That smell, it was the same in the medbay, but more intensified.  
>"Go ahead, my love." Then I realized what he was getting at. I took a step back.<br>"I...I can't drink your blood!" With a smile, he put his other arm around my shoulder.  
>"Ahsoka, this is what you do. You know you want to; don't fight your nature."<br>"But...but...It's not my nature! I don't know what anything is anymore, ever since you bit me!"  
>"Ahsoka, you've changed much since then, for the better I assure you. This is the small price to pay for what is yet to come. Like I said, unforetold strength, unimaginable speed, and immortal time with you."<br>"But I don't want that, I want things to go back to normal."  
>"My dear, trust me, you will come to love it." He looked at me; suddenly all of those feelings left and a familiar warmth filled me up to the tip of my montrals. More than that, the want I felt for his blood intensified. Without control, I felt myself sink to my knees and his arm was put in front of me. Blood trickled down his arm, and I stuck my tongue to it. My eyes widened, and I tensed up. I had never tasted anything so good in my life, nor did I ever want anything more than in that moment. I latched onto his arm, and suddenly I wasn't Ahsoka Tano anymore. I was an animal. The taste exploded on my tongue, more intense than anything I had ever tasted before. I looked up at him, and his eyes were fixed on me. I couldn't look away, they were so soft, serene. It was unimaginable. His blood filled my body, and I felt it go to work all over my body. My skin tingled with sensation, my legs and arms no longer felt sore and tired, they felt like they were engulfed in a sensation of warm indulgent flames. I could have cried when he pulled his arm away. I would do anything to feel that way for a second longer. He chuckled, and ran a finger under my chin.<br>"There now, don't you feel better?" I stood up, and he hugged me. He embraced me, and we stood there. Unlike before, his embrace wasn't cold, unwilling, or uncomfortable. We were the same temperature, unlike me and Anakin. His skin burned when it touched mine, very much unlike the flames that danced across my skin when I drank his blood.  
>"Thank you..." He smiled, and I looked up at him. He planted a kiss on my forehead, right on top of the red marking in the center.<br>"Are you afraid of me still?" My breath came as a whisper.  
>"No.." He held me to him in a comfortable position, and ran his fingers across my montrals, sending pleasurable shivers down my spine.<br>"I'm here to help you, always. You never have to be alone. Do you want me to come back tonight?" I nodded, and he kissed me, this time on the lips.  
>"Until tonight." He left the room out of the window, and I sat down on the bed. I put my head in my hands. Now that he was gone, and I could focus- really focus, I was both amazed and ashamed of myself. I had become putty in his unnaturally cold hands. I hadn't necessarily wanted him to leave, and I'll admit, drinking his blood just felt so...right. Come to think of it, I hadn't really remembered why I wanted him gone. After I woke up in the med bay, I couldn't remember anything after that. How could he manipulate me like this? His eyes were so warm and soothing, and he was so suave, virile, and over all attractive, that it almost felt wrong to try and resist. But something told me that I needed to. In fact, when he came back tonight, I was going to tell him so.<p>

**_The next day..._**

Anakin's POV

I woke up, trying to adjust to the light in my room. Out of habit, I glanced at the clock, and it read 10:30 am. I was surprised. Ahsoka usually never let me sleep in. If I wasn't up by 9:00, she was outside, pounding on the door. I got dressed, as usual, and headed outside. Ahsoka's room wasn't that far down the hall. I knocked on her door, and heard her groan.  
>"Snips?" I heard movement, and then her voice.<br>"Just a minute." I was surprised at the sound of her voice. She sounded really tired. After a minute or so, she stepped out. Her red outlined marking remained the same, but her eyes were grey-ish, almost blue.  
>"Are you sure your up to training?" She nodded.<br>"Mhm...yeah. Why do you say that?"  
>"No offense... You look terrible." She shrugged.<br>"I didn't sleep last night. I couldn't." Couldn't?  
>"Why couldn't you sleep?" She shrugged again.<br>"Don't know, just couldn't. Let's get going." We walked down the hall, and I couldn't help but look at my Padawan in shock. She had dark circles under her eyes, her lekku were light blue, almost grey, and she looked half-asleep already. We approached the training room, and she almost smacked into the wall. I grabbed her shoulder, and her attention turned back on to me.  
>"Careful."<br>"Hmm... Oh!" She backed away from the wall. "Thanks..."  
>"Are you sure you're ok to train? You look half-asleep."<br>"Oh... Yeah, I'm fine."  
>"Ok, if you're sure." We headed inside, and we got into our stances. As soon as I ignited my lightsaber, her eyes flashed red, and all traces of tiredness were gone. She ignited her lightsaber, and charged me. We fought, and I was pleasantly surprised. Her sudden snap awake had her attention 100% on the training. But along with that, she was fighting a bit harder than usual. She was quick and precise in her movements, and her face showed only determination. Within a few minutes, I was down on the mat, and she stood over me.<br>"I win." She helped me up, and I chuckled.  
>"What happened to you?" Despite the hint of sarcasm, she looked at me funny.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Well, you come in here half asleep, and within minutes have me pinned to the mat. What's up with that?" She just shrugged.<br>"I dunno." I decided to let it go, and we headed to the cafeteria. I grabbed breakfast, but Ahsoka just sat down.  
>"Aren't you hungry?"<br>"Not particularly." I had to stop there. Now, things weren't adding up.  
>"Ok, what's going on? The tiredness, the sudden loss of appetite, do you need to go back to the med bay?"<br>"What? No! I just, I don't know, I'm just not hungry. What's the big deal?"  
>"The big deal, Ahsoka, is that you're acting weird."<br>"What do you mean, "acting weird"? I'm just not hungry, you don't need to get so worked up."  
>"Sorry, Snips. The only reason I ask is because ever since the mission, things with you are getting all messed up."<br>"The mission? Master, I told you, I'm fine! How many times must I reassure you that I am fine? I don't remember why I was in the medbay, but since then you've been worried about me nonstop! What gives?"  
>"You were in the medbay because out of nowhere, you started coughing up blood! Why wouldn't I be worried?"<br>"Because I'm fine now. Besides that, what did the medic say? That I was ok. They didn't find anything wrong. Besides, it was really humid before we got back, and after I dran-" She stopped mid sentence.  
>"After you what?"<br>"Nothing."  
>"...you were about to say something. What?"<br>"I said it's nothing. Look, if I eat something can we just drop it?"  
>"I-.. Uh, sure." She used the force to grab an apple, and took a bite.<br>"There. We good?"  
>"Yeah. I'm just worried about you, Snips." She shrugged.<br>"Well, don't be. There's nothing to worry about." If only that was true.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Ok, so it was probably really short, and not that entertaining, so sorry, but I am in a pickle. I have a bunch of assorted details to sort out, but the next chapter will be better. That, and sorry about the long wait. <strong>


End file.
